Imperial Chancellor Speaks to Nation!
Following the devestating bombings within the Capital the Imperial Chancellor, Jacques Durand, spoke to the nation about the current situation; "Friends, '' ''I come to you in troubled times. Our great nation is hurting, pained by the brutal and bloody attacks which have taken place in the very heart of our Empire. Now the people of Corrintrin are tough, they embody many of the values we strive to in our daily lives; committment, duty, resiliance and most of all tenacity. These attacks within our capital have been committed in quick succession, against a variety of targets both political and civilian. They even attempted to harm our Royal Family. '' ''Now these attacks have been great, many lives have been lost and I think we should all pray for both their families and for the recovery of those injured. But we must respond, Falleentium is a strong nation with many enemies and no doubt many commentators and oportunistic politicians will sieze upon them to make grandeoise remarks and claims. We cannot allow rash anger to blight us from the truth. These attacks happened because Falleens became complacent, for many years we have been almost untouchable and I fear that security was not as tightly reviewed and enforced as it needed to be. But then again, who can blame them? Who would dare attack us? '' ''Cowards that is who. People who think that the easiest way to hurt us and to weaken our politics is to attack the innocent civilians. They seek to stir tensions and weaken our society with these attacks so they can push their agenda. Will we give into them? Will we let them push us over? I can promise you that I will not. We are Falleentium and we are one of the greatest nations ever to have existed. We are strong because we know how to come together and rally around each other when times get tough. Sure we disagree but it doesnt detract from the fact we know how to respond when we are threatened. But I say this, no amount of words from me can heal this wound which has been dealt to us. Only a strong and united response can do that and we do that by putting aside our differences and working with our neighbours to rebuild and move past. So I urge anyone who knows anything about these attacks to come forward and speak to members of the Imperial Police so we can get to the bottom of these attacks. '' ''I have commissioned the ISSB to work closely alongside the Home Secretary and both State and Imperial Police forces to investigate these attacks and I trust reports on these can be drawn up quickly. In the meantime I will be meeting with both my cabinet and members of the Opposition to draw up bi-partisan legislation to try and prevent attrocities like this happening again. '' ''Finally I also ask all of us to, at least for the moment, focus on what unites us, not what divides us. For if we give in to fear and division then the people making these attacks have achieved their aims. May the Four bless and protect all those who have been affected by this attacks. '' ''Thank you. Following this speech Chancellor Durand visited both the sites of some of the bombings and also oversaw firefighting efforts within the Capital. After a short meeting with local service directors he boarded a plane and is rumoured to have went to visit His Imperial Majesty so to talk about these events and the course of action to take. Category:The Imperial Constitution